


Love Is Sacrifice

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Rockin' AUs [15]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blind Character, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: Sequel to Love Is Blind ~ Saul accompanies Steven back to his village to see his friends again. All does not go well..
Relationships: Steven Adler/Slash
Series: Rockin' AUs [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559635
Kudos: 6





	Love Is Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> A special story for Slash's birthday! Next part coming over the weekend! <3

**“You really want to do this?”**

“I must. I have to let my friends know I’m still alive. I think I have let them suffer long enough.” 

It had been a few months since Steven had decided to remain with Saul the Gorgon. To be his first human friend, and eventually his lover. He had become content with his life. He didn’t need to see. He had Saul to love and cherish him. He was happy. 

But soon he began to realize how much he missed his friends. How none of them knew he still lived, especially Duff..and his heart couldn’t bear it any longer. He had to return.

 **“I don’t know how I feel about you climbing down the mountain alone.”** Saul wrapped the end of his tail around Steven’s wrist and pulled him closer. **“I would never forgive myself if anything happened..”**

“Saul~” Steven smiled, tracing the patterns of the Gorgon’s scales. “Why don’t you come with me if you’re so worried? My friends should know who I have been spending all this time with~” 

**“You know I can’t do that.”**

“Why not?” 

**“If you knew what I looked like you would know why.”**

“We’ll disguise you then~”

**“Disguise..?”**

“Well..if you have the ability to give yourself legs you can come up with a decent disguise, right~?”

Saul grunted. **“Alright..fair point.”** He concentrated his power, slowly turning his tail into a pair of scaled legs and shrouding himself in a floor length cloak as black as the night. The snakes on his head objected to being covered but he soon silenced them with a promise of more fruit. **“I am ready. Let’s go.”** Steven took his hand. “I will follow wherever you lead~”

* * *

Night had fallen by the time they reached Steven’s village. It was a blessing to Saul. They could move without attracting attention. **“What home am I looking for?”**

“Has night fallen?”

**“Yes.”**

“Izzy usually goes outside to smoke around nightfall. He enjoys the quiet~ Look for a man with long black hair.” Saul’s reptilian eyes zeroed in on a man leaning against a wooden cabin with a cigarette loosely dangling from his lips.There were heavy dark rings under his eyes, like he hadn’t slept in days..maybe weeks. **“I think I found him.”**

“Izzy?” Steven called aloud. The man was so startled by his voice his cigarette fell to the ground. “S-Stevie..? No..that’s impossible.. You’re dead!!” 

“I’m not! I’m real!” He ran to Izzy and hugged him. “You see~?” Izzy wasn’t even sure where to put his hands. “But Duff told us..the Gorgon..”

“Yes, it’s true. The Gorgon did attack and intended to eat us..but he let me go soon after I convinced him to spare Duff’s life. We’d been living together these past few months. I felt it was finally time to stop hiding.” 

“Is that him?” Izzy pointed to Saul’s shrouded form. Steven nodded. “Yes, this is Saul. Please..be kind to him. He’s not a monster. He’s been taking care of me.”

“Guess I should be grateful then. C’mon let’s go inside. I don’t trust anybody around here to not start blabbing about ‘the stranger in town’.” Steven took Saul’s hand again and led him inside. “I’ll be right by your side~”

**“I know.”**

* * *

Axl and Duff immediately broke down when Steven revealed himself to them. They cried and clutched him tightly, thanking whatever gods existed that they saw fit to spare their dear friends life. Saul’s presence however was a lingering shadow in the room. Duff eyed him warily. “Hard to believe old Snake Head didn’t just devour you right away. You’ve certainly got a way with monsters, Stevie.” 

“Duff..please don’t call him that.” 

“What else should I call him?”

“He has a name. It’s Saul.” 

Axl looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t tell me..are you two..?” 

“Yes. We are together.” 

Everyone fell silent. 

Steven sighed. “I..I think we should go, Saul.” 

**“I agree.”**

As they turned to leave Duff grabbed Steven’s shoulder. “Hey..y-you don’t have to go, Stevie. I mean..if this is what you want we’ll just..have to be okay with that.” 

“You mean it?” 

“Sure, Stevie. Honestly we’re just happy you’re alive. Stay the night huh? Must’ve been tough going down that mountain.” Steven smiled. “Actually I didn’t have to do that much walking. Saul carried me~” Duff sighed. “Well I..I guess I owe ya, Snake Head. Hungry?” 

**“Some fruit. If I don’t give any to my snakes they’ll never behave again.”**

Steven giggled. “My fault~”

* * *

Over the coming days Izzy, Duff and Axl gradually learned not to fear Saul as much as they first believed they had to. They saw how much he genuinely cared for Steven and how devoted they were to each other. Eventually they accepted him as part of their family, and he felt a peace he had never known on his own. 

But one small mistake threatened to tear it all apart. 

Saul wandered about the town during the evening as usual. All was well until he was accosted by a pair of thieves. They pulled out their daggers and held them up to his throat. “Give us all of your gold and we’ll spare your life.” 

**“It’s not a good idea to threaten me.”**

The thieves laughed. “Is that so? And why should we fear _you~?_ ” one asked in a mocking tone. As the snakes began to slither around and hiss under Saul’s hood they took a step back with wide eyes. “W-what..what in the Gods’ name _are_ you..?!” 

**“Someone you don’t want to trifle with.. _human._ ”** A snake lashed out and bit one of the thieves on the arm. His comrade watched in horror as he slowly turned to stone. He screamed and ran off, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"GORGON HELP!! THERE'S A GORGON HERE!!" 

Saul cursed and slipped away into the shadows before a crowd could gather.

* * *

Saul threw the cabin door open, startling everyone inside. **“I must leave you now.”**

“Saul, what’s going on?” Steven asked, his voice laden with concern. “Did something happen?” 

**“All I did was defend myself, that’s all I did! Thieves tried to rob me and I fended them off..but one got away and now he’s running around town screaming about a Gorgon. They’ll come for me soon. I must get away from here.”** Steven reached up and stroked his lover’s face. “We’ll both go then. I don’t want you to be alone.” 

**“It’s not safe for you. It’s best if you stay here with your friends while I escape. If they find you with me they’ll kill you too for associating with me.”**

“He’s right, Stevie.” Izzy interjected. “You know how superstitious these bastards are. They’ll call getting rid of you a ‘mercy killing’ just so they can sleep at night. You should stay.” Steven’s eyes welled up with tears. “But I..” 

**“Please stay.”** Saul pleaded, squeezing Steven’s hands. **“If anything were to happen to you..I’m not certain what I would do. I give you my word that I will come back for you.”**

“Y-you swear..?” 

**“I swear.”**

“We’ll take care of him, Snake Head.” Duff said, rubbing Steven’s back. “You take care of yourself huh?” 

**“You all have my gratitude.”** He pulled Steven close and kissed the top of his head. **“Always remember that I love you.”**

And then he was gone. 


End file.
